A Single Rose
by Kittie1
Summary: YAY! First SD Gundam fanfic of all! BakuZero slash, cute to a T! R and R!


A Single Rose  
  
(Set Halfway between 'Fly Captain! The Base Hangs By A Thread!' and 'Kujakumarus Revenge'. Phew! What a mouthful!)  
  
Pain Rushed though his stystems, his eys squeezing shut in his agony. "Shit...."He cursed softly. Throwing his legs back on the bed, he could not supress a moan. He caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?". Despite his battered and beaten form, his muscle cables tightened, screaming in pain and protest.  
  
"Relax, noble samaurai. You should be resting in your condition."  
  
BakuNestuMaru dropped his head back back groaned. "Don't do that Zero!"  
  
The Winged Knight came out of the shadowns, his eyes darkened in worry. "How do you feel?" The Samaurai chuckled bitterly. "Like I've been hit by a MACK Truck."  
  
"What? No truck by the name of....'MACK' harmed you. You were wounded in battle! Did you harm your cranial circut?"  
  
"No no...It's a human phrase. When they don't feel well, thats what they say." His eyes closed, and he turned his head away. "Hey Zero?"  
  
"Yes?" The other warrior was silent." "What is it Baku?" "It's nothing. I'm tired, thats all." The Warrior of Lacroa folded his arms. "No, you had something important on your mind. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?!"  
  
BakuNestuMary sighed. "Yourmakeaveryattractivefemale."He said it quickly, praying he wouldn't have to repeat it. His stomache sank when Zero asked, "what?"  
  
Baku groaned, and turned his head away again. "You make a very attractive female."He repeated, slower this time. He heard Zero move and he felt a soft touch on his ruined shoulder.  
  
"BakuNetsuMaru....I'm not a female."  
  
The samaurai shot off the bed. "What?!" He sank back down. "Oh man...I'm an idiot!"  
  
Zero's eyes only portrayed a smile, and he gently chuckled. "It's alright. I am often confused for the opposite sex." He gestured to his form. "It's very feminine, isn't it? I'm thinking about having it changed. But Phenn might fear my new body."  
  
"Don't change a thing about it. I like it." Zero turned to see BakuNetsuMaru inches from his face. "Baku--" He was caught by complete suprise. In a fluid moment, Baku's mask slid back, revealing his mouth. Then the next, he found, Baku's lips crashing on his own. And in the same instant, it was over. And instantly, in an embarassed rage, BakuNetsuMaru turned away, and began a rushed lip back to his bed. Zero caught his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Baku...." The samaurai flinched and instantly began rebuking his actions. "Zero, I'm really--" Zero brought his free hand and ran a fingertip over Baku's lips. "It's alright."  
  
His own mouth plate slid back, revealing his own mouth. "Why are you apologizing?"Zero pulled him gently closer. "I don't mind at all." He moved himself closer, his own lips just millimeters from the others. And the tension broke, as Baku lunged foreward, pressing his lips against Zeros'.  
  
'His body is very feminine!' Baku's mind screamed. His lips were so soft, it was if he was kissing a female. Zero's arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers digging slightly into his back. Then that was over. Zero wilted a ragged moan as Baku kissed around his neck. "Please..." BakuNestuMaru only smiled, and nipped at Zero's neck armour. Then the light flicked on, and GunEagle stood in the entrace of the room.  
  
"What were you two up to?"He questioned. To fake it, Baku went limp in Zero's arms. "He was attempting to get out of bed." Zero explained. He carried the other Gundam back to his bed, and in that moment, each of them replaced their masks.  
  
"I can taked care of this GunEagle. Go an see how Captain is doing."  
  
The avian Gundam crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah..." He spun on his heel and left the room. Zero smiled, "quick thinking Baku....." When he turned, he saw Baku had fallen asleep. Zero's eyes glimmered for a moment, then flicked a rose in his hands.  
  
"For you, my noble samaurai." He placed the rose by Baku's relaxed face. The sweet sent of the rose making him sigh in relif. Zero kissed him gently on the forehead, and left the room.  
  
~Fin~ Sweet no? 


End file.
